


Meeting in the Mind

by BurnerAccount



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Older!Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnerAccount/pseuds/BurnerAccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper dreams about Bill more often than any mortal. But most of the time, the Bill he meets is only a creation of his subconcious. A fake Bill. </p><p>For <i>this</i>, Bill wants to be there in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting in the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted and a little edited from my tumblr, because of reasons. Enjoy!

While Bill would love to be in Pine Tree’s dreams more often, he’d prefer that it was in person. The figments of imagination that keep popping up during his human’s sleep are irritating at best, and infuriating at worst. So far, he’s had to kick out fake dream Bills who have:

  1. Tortured Pine Tree and made it boring
  2. Tortured Pine Tree in ways that he’s personally disgusted by (Bill prides himself on quality work, he doesn’t need to resort to cheap tactics)
  3. Made bad puns



The ones who do the last are eliminated with  _extreme_  prejudice. That's a kind of torture he reserves entirely for himself.

Pine Tree doesn’t remember any of this. He doesn’t need to remember Bill coming in, exploding another version of himself, and leaving the kid standing there, shocked and splattered with gold dust and gore. Bill consumes the dreams as he exits Pine Tree’s head, leaving no memories behind to worry about. He’s sure that the kid would be upset if he ever learned Bill was eating his dreams, but he’s also sure that leaving them in Pine Tree’s mind would upset him even more.

The point is, humans are malleable. Even one bad night’s sleep can change the entire shape of their mental geography. Bill’s made a space for himself in the kid’s head, a vantage point to watch his curious thoughts pass by. Dipper Pines is  _his_  to play with, and no subconscious manifestation gets to mess up his nice comfy place in the mortal’s mind.

Dipper Pines will be broken by Bill Cipher personally, or not at all.

Bill is almost diligent about policing Pine Tree’s headspace, embarrassing as it is to admit, but even he has his limits. There’s an awful couple of weeks where Bill senses Pine Tree imagining him almost every night, and his eye twitches each time. But it’s the time of year when humans’ thoughts turn dark, and they’re ripe for messing with. He can’t spare  _everyone_  on the west coast just because one human is obsessed with him. Of course, the kid’s entirely right to feel the way he does, Bill is amazing, but it’s still interfering with his work. So Bill doesn’t respond to the twinges he gets of fake Bills appearing in the kid’s dreams, simply out of spite.

He crosses his arms and narrows his eye as yet another pings him.

He hasn’t even messed with the kid’s life for almost a month. It’s irritating, but where this sudden rash of dreams is coming from is something he can look into later. So what if some worthless human is being hurt in their sleep? It happens tens of thousands of times each night, mortals falling from the sky, drowned by their loved ones, murdered by movie monsters, on and on and  _on_  in the minds of a million mortals. Bill’s spent too long focusing on this one already. It’ll either sort itself out, or it won’t, and he’ll have some renovating to do when he goes back to visit. Right now, he’s got better things to do.

But for all of that, he’s still a dream demon. Dream versions of himself can’t help but get his attention, not only for how rare they are, but how  _powerful_. The Mindscape is his realm, and every little fragment of himself that appears pulls away a tiny bit of his energy in order to manifest.

Something yanks his attention away from his work, mid-torment.

It’s one of the strongest pulls he’s felt in ages, besides an actual summoning. Bill stops in the middle of destroying a woman’s childhood memories, not sure what to do with himself. There’s another sense of summoning-but-not-quite, making him shut his eye tightly, it’s crazy uncomfortable and-

It feels-

He can’t place it. He holds himself back for a few more moments, then throws his hands up in exasperation and lets himself slip through the Mindscape. If something’s pulling at him this strongly, he’s going to check it out. This should be interesting.

He drops into the dream harder than he’d expected, and the sudden warmth and closeness makes his shoulders (he has shoulders?) slump in relaxation, and he nearly topples backwards. Firm arms catch him around the waist (he has a  _waist_. This is getting weird) and lean him backwards, a tongue delving into his mouth, lips pressed against his own.

Body, mouth, lips, tongue- this is a complete human body that’s supposed to be  _him_.  Bill grins, mouth widening as he smiles, and it lets the kiss deepen. He shudders.

But nobody messes with his body like this - when he has a body, anyway - so Bill shoves whoever it is back, grinning evilly.  _No_  mortal should-

His eye widens and his face flexes. It feels odd, having such a wide range of expressions. Like he’s made out of rubber. Humans are interesting like that, moving bits of their flesh around to show emotions, but at the moment his face feels stuck. It  _might_  be a little shocked. He can’t tell while inside the body, since he can’t see what he looks like. This form seems to be showing emotions without him doing it consciously. That’s  _gross._

Dipper Pines is leaning him back, still wrapped up in his dream, and he blushes as he leans in again, pressing a soft kiss against Bill’s (human, for the moment) cheek.

Bill feels an odd flare of heat through his upper body, and his fleshy human face changes its emotion-showing shape. He promptly shoves himself away, letting himself fall back onto the ground. 

Bill lands hard, and it shoves the air out of his breathing sacks. Dipper looks alarmed. Bill wheezes for a moment, beaming at the sensation, and gasps for air. His human moves in, then retreats, reaching for him then drawing back. He clearly wants to offer comfort for the pain this body is feeling, but he knows Bill well enough to not to offer it. It’s amusing to see his concern, but Bill is surprised to see this isn’t really ground. It’s just a formless grey mass standing in for it. Pine Tree’s imagination has neglected the world around him. That’s unusual - Bill’s rarely seen a dream of his where even things in the background aren’t extremely detailed.

Bill lies on his back, grinning up at his human, then crossing his arms behind his head nonchalantly. He’ll cut this short and get back to work. And he’s going to be laughing about Dipper’s proclivities for the next  _century_. This is hilarious enough that he’s not even mad. The kid wants to make out with one of his enemies - which isn’t unheard of, but it’s rare enough that it amuses him.

“Not that this isn’t entertaining, kid, but  _this_  isn't enough to keep my interest,” Bill says, stretching idly. Man, this dream form is  _fit_. Not something he cares about, but it’s at least a little flattering. “So how’s about we do something else, like, say-” Bill cuts himself short, eye widening as the kid suddenly stands over him, feet planted on either side of Bill’s hips. Pine Tree is staring at him like he’s the most fascinating thing he’s seen in his life.

“Okay,” Dipper says breathy, pulling off his shirt, then straddling Bill, resting on his knees. “Yeah, okay, I’ve been dreaming about this, but, uh,” The kid’s voice is hesitant, but eager. “I guess you knew that.”  
  
Bill feels paralyzed. He’d noticed that his mortal had been dreaming about him more lately, but-

Oh hell, he needs to check.

Bill runs through the last few weeks of dreams from the kid’s head. He hasn’t been paying close attention, but now he can tell that  _this_  has been fake Bill’s thing recently. Only  _they_  never got to the kissing, because Pine Tree’s never dreamed him up with a body before, right up until tonight. This form pulled more energy from him than usual, because it’s more detailed. Because it’s for making out with.

That explains a lot, except for- he shifts himself a little, and Pine Tree’s eyes track every motion of this imaginary flesh. Bill’s not always on top of how humans work, but even he can see, in retrospect, how what he said could sound like an invitation.  _Everything_  is innuendo to mortals.

He doesn’t immediately leave, and it bothers him that he doesn’t. Bill lies where he is, staring off into the reaches of this mind, and is too distracted to vanish this form and disappear. Especially when Pine Tree settles down, sitting carefully on Bill’s upper thighs, face deep red, eyes bright and interested. It sends a tingle of something pleasant up his newly-made spine.

“This is cool, right?” His human asks, rubbing the back of his neck, and the blood coloring his face has even spread down his neck, it’s so intense. “I, uh, know this isn’t a thing for you usually, so-”  
  
Bill takes a moment to think about it, eye darting around this headspace.

And he slaps his human hard enough to make his head jerk sideways. Dipper Pine’s consciousness flickers, but Bill makes the effort necessary to keep him dreaming - which isn’t a lot, the kid isn’t  _trying_  to wake up. Still, when Dipper looks at him again, it’s not the distant gaze of a dreamer seeing whatever they want to see.

When Bill visits Pine Tree, he wants the human to see  _him_ , not some figment of his own imagination.

…Okay, so he is still possessing the human shape this kid imagined, (he’s got some logistics to think about for later) but at least Pine Tree’s dream is now lucid, and he’s aware of what’s  _actually_  happening.

Oddly, that seems to have made him blush far, far worse. 

Dipper stares at him. Bill smiles and waves. “Soooo,” The mortal says slowly, squirming in place before realizing where he’s sitting, raising himself back up onto his knees. “If you wanted to kill me at any point, this would be a pretty good time.” His eyes are wide and frantic, and Bill can actually  _feel_   his urge to have the earth swallow him whole. He’s tempted to indulge him for a moment, cracking the grey formless mass open beneath both of them and letting them fall forever into the void.

But Dipper is so- the humiliation he feels is a yawning gap inside him  _already_. It’s amazing. The kid made a metaphysical pun without even realizing it.

Bill laughs, hard. He finds himself having to clasp at his human stomach, which is shaking so much it’s starting to hurt, and the pain makes him laugh even  _harder_ , and soon it becomes a whole cycle that he can’t stop. Pine Tree looks absolutely mortified, too, and that really doesn’t help. It’s just too damned funny. His human cringes away, and starts to stand up, trying to flee.

That isn’t gonna happen, not when Bill’s having this much fun. He sits up and yanks his human back down by the sides, pulling him close and pressing their chests together. Dipper may not be able to see how funny this is, but that doesn’t mean he gets to run away. This has so much  _potential_. He struggles for a moment, but Bill rolls over on top of him, pinning the mortal, so he can’t run off or wake up, like the moron he is.

“Let me  _go_ , Bill.” The human’s voice is small and sounds like it’s cracking, but Bill just laughs, and lets his full weight fall on top of him. He has  _weight._  It’s kind of neat to fall down the moment you stop fighting an inexorable force. Gravity is fun! The impact sends a shock through his torso, and makes the kid let out a huff of breath, tinted with pain.

“Nah, this is great!” Bill props himself up, resting his hands on either side of his human’s head. At some point before he pinned the kid, he's been kicked, and he feels the places where the blows connected on his legs - If he were going to keep this body they’d make  _awesome_  bruises - but now the kid’s legs are splayed on either side of his hips. The dream body he’s inhabiting finds this immensely intriguing, and the way his human looks up at him, face open and shocked is equally interesting, and…

Hell, why not? “Do you have any idea how cute it is when you fight me? When you go all red like that? I’m into this, kid.” He realizes he may have said something euphemistic when the human underneath him relaxes, then realizes something and tenses again, his whole body stiffening and his arms crossing over his chest.

Bill rolls his eye, and his body shivers a little in sheer entertained joy. Dipper’s thighs clasped briefly around his own before he dropped his legs again. It was warm and tickled. This is way too fun, he’s not going to quit now. Dipper keeps second-guessing himself, trying to predict the unpredictable. It makes his reactions ridiculous, fumblingand hilariously inept. Bill needs to see  _more_.

“So!” Bill declares, straightening up, resting on his knees. Dipper sits up immediately once he’s no longer pinned to the ground. His eyes blink rapidly, and his chest heaves. He shuts his eyes for a few seconds before peeking one open. His nervousness feels like a gentle trembling in Bill’s senses. It almost makes him want to shove the kid down again, just to hear him squeal, but he settles for letting his eye glow brightly. Bill thinks he might have another eye in this skull, but there’s something covering it and he’s got better things to look into at the moment.

“This is pretty fun,” Bill continues, beaming and checking his own neck. Yep, there’s a bowtie. He’s pleased that the kid included it when dreaming this body up. He starts loosening it, and the buttons on his shirt are easy enough to figure out. “I just take all this cloth off, then body stuff happens, right?”

“Wha-” Dipper watches as Bill pulls off the clothing on his upper half, and struggles for a moment with the stuff on his legs. “Wait, wait,” He slaps a hand onto his forehead, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Bill can feel the way his mind is racing, running through possibilities and impossibilities alike. “You don’t- I mean, you’re  _actually_  Bill Cipher.” The disbelief radiating from the kid is powerful, and slightly confusing.  
  
Bill stares blankly. Who else would he be? Mortals are more than happy to do mating things with their own subconscious, it happens with a ton of them. But since  _Bill_  is involved in this (he’s never been the subject of this kind of dream before, but he’s always up for something new), if it’s going to happen, it’s damn well going to be the real one.

Pine Tree is clearly an idiot. But since he’s the only mortal idiot to attempt this in… always, Bill guesses he can be a little less than cryptic for once.

“Of course! You think I’d let this kind of thing happen with a dream version of me? An _imitation_  me?” He frowns, and finally figures out the belt buckle, undoing it and casting the leather strap aside. Dipper watches as it bursts into flame and dissolves into ash in the middle of the air. “It’s all or nothing, kid. Bill Cipher or nada. Zip. Zilch.”

His human stares at him, eyes as wide as Bill has ever seen them, and he swallows dryly. “And you  _want_  to…?” The question trails off slowly as Bill finally kicks off his shoes and gets the stupid pants off. He’s now in human underwear-

Bill checks something, suddenly and unusually self-conscious - but he still has his hat on. He lets out a tiny bit of breath in relief. Thank chaos for small favors.

Now that he’s sure he won’t look indecent, he shucks off the triangle-patterned boxers, and grins.

Dipper freezes in place, but his eyes dart down, then away, as if he can’t decide what to look at. Bill beams at him. The kid should admire his own imagination! It’s a pretty decent body, Bill’s definitely possessed worse.

“Listen, kid, you made this, I’m just controlling it,” He says, shrugging. “I don’t care if you change it either, different colors, shapes, tentacles, whatever. Point is, you don’t get to do anything like this with  _me_ ,” Bill gestures over the dream body. “Without it  _being_  me. You want a Bill, then there’s no subconscious bullshit. Not gonna happen.” He jabs a finger into Dipper’s ribs and watches him flinch back.

His Pine Tree couldn’t possibly look any more astonished. He clearly needs a few moments, so Bill rests his chin in his hand. Chins are weird, really, jutting out from the neck the way they do. And the fact that there are teeth that only fall out once? Weird. He prods at the underside of his jaw with his thumb. There isn’t even any bone there. A knife or claw could slide in easily, and there’d be almost no resistance. 

Still, it’s a comfortable enough position to watch his human struggle internally, and the thought fight in his human’s head is amazing. Primitive desires ally with intellectual ones, and subversive, dark thoughts try to create plans that the kid’s ‘morality’ immediately shuts down. Meanwhile, the forces of rationality, fear, and human social standards argue against the situation.

Sadly, it’s only a few moments before his human’s mind is made up. At least it’s a good decision.

Bill beams, and before Dipper can say anything, he’s already tugging on the waistband of his shorts, pulling them off even as his human yelps in surprise.

“What are you doing?” Human hands try to pull his clothing back, but the shorts are already off. The mortal clings to his boxers, and Bill frowns, confused. Dipper is curled in on himself, blushing furiously. “What- I don’t-”

“You’d already decided. Why waste time?” Bill shrugs. “I’ve got a busy schedule. You wanna do this or not?”

His mortal grits his teeth together, and glares. The anger is cute. He’s like a kitten hissing in surprise. Honestly, Bill doesn’t know what he expected - being in a dream, with the master of the mind, and have Bill  _not_ read his thoughts? That this  _wouldn’t_ be awkward and embarrassing, in all the best ways? So many mortals think mating means ‘romance’. Humans love the illusion of that idiotic idea. The body he’s in tenses, briefly.

Dipper Pines is so human sometimes that it makes Bill ache.

The human takes in a deep breath, and lets it out slowly. “You could at least  _ask_.” He grumbles, but he lifts his legs and Bill smirks, pulling the last of his human’s clothing off and tossing it aside. They’re still in the Mindscape, and Dipper's attention is elsewhere, so as soon as the clothing goes out of sight it vanishes like it never existed.

Bill stops for a moment, looking over his mortal. He’s naked, check. He’s eager, check. He’s looking at Bill like he wants to either make out with him or murder him - which isn’t on Bill’s ‘how physical sex works’ checklist, but  _is_  enticing -

There’s another mouth collision, and this time Bill is happy to participate. 

Still, as fun as kissing is - Bill nips at Dipper’s lips, and the skin parts deliciously under his teeth, the kiss turns coppery with blood - this isn’t the most comfortable place to finish this dream. Luckily, in the Mindscape, there’s an easy way to fix that.   
  
Bill snaps his fingers, and he pulls away. Dipper blinks for a moment, running his tongue over his bleeding lower lip, then yelps as Bill hauls him up by his hips.

“If I don’t miss my guess - and I never do - this is where human mating’s supposed to happen.” Bill explains to his confused-looking human, and chucks him onto the bed he’s conjured. Dipper lands and bounces slightly on the mattress before propping himself up on his elbows. One of his hands runs over the sheets, and he grips them tightly.

“So we’re actually doing this,” He says quietly, eyes darting down Bill’s body and then hastily looking away again. “Uh, I haven’t ever-”  
  
“I know! New experiences, right?” Bill hops up on the bed, setting his hands on either side of Dipper’s, leaning over him, kneeling between his legs. Dipper recoils, but only slightly, clutching at the sheets even harder. “Truth be told, kid, I'm glad you volunteered yourself! I’ve been meaning to get more familiar with this.”

For once Bill is actually telling the truth - he loves all of the seven deadlies, but lust is one he’s kind of neglected. This is the perfect opportunity to get reacquainted with it, mess with a human - this one is especially appealing, so, bonus! - and generally have a great time. He looks over his human slowly, running over the options. They could- no, that’s a little complicated, the other one might throw this dream body’s back out-

Bill blinks. Dipper’s looking nervous, and a bit concerned, which isn’t going to make any of this fun, so Bill rolls his eye and kisses him.

He can feel his human relax, and he even lowers himself back onto the bed, forcing Bill to follow him to keep their mouths together. The kissing is fun - it’s wet and pleasurable, and has just a hint of teeth that could snap off his tongue or cut his lips at any moment.

Speaking of which, the cut on Dipper’s lip tastes  _delicious_. Bill pulls it into his mouth briefly, just to run his tongue over it, and Dipper  _shudders_.

Bill pushes himself up off the bed, heat running through this body. Forget elaborate plans, this needs to happen now. He finds himself trembling with the urge to touch.

Well, that’s something he can indulge. Bill sits up slightly and moves back, then leans in close to lick a long, slow, line up the underside of Pine Tree’s dick. His human makes a low, strangled noise, throwing an arm over his eyes, hips arching up- which gives Bill the perfect opportunity to slip a finger into him, already slick with lube. Being able to conjure anything in the Mindscape has its benefits.

The intrusion makes his human gasp slightly, hips jerking again. Bill grins and sucks just the tip of his dick into his mouth, running his tongue over it slowly. Dipper whines, trying to push up into the touch, even as Bill works another finger into him, stretching him.

Bill curls his fingers, rubbing against his target, and this time Dipper lets out a loud, broken moan. 

It’s amazing, the kind of effect that sound has on Bill’s dream body. At some point Bill’s breathing picked up its pace, and he can’t slow it down. What had been heat before turns into something almost painful, and he aches with the need to invade his human, to shove himself inside and turn Dipper into a wreck, make him make more noises and beg, to  _plead_ for Bill to fuck him senseless.

He pulls himself away and licks his lips slowly, glancing over his human. Dipper lets out a slow breath of either relief or displeasure, Bill can’t tell which. Pine Tree spreads his legs wide, and Bill takes the opportunity to stroke his fingers against that spot harder, reveling in the sudden shudder and groan that it causes.

“Okay, okay, that’s- please, just a little more,” Dipper’s voice is breathless, dick hard and pulsing against his stomach. Bill curls his fingers again just to watch him arch back and whimper. His human starts panting, and he reaches down to grasp his cock, only for Bill to slap his hand away. There’s no way he’s getting himself off, that’s why Bill is here.

Dipper groans in frustration, running his hands down his face, then clenches his thighs together as Bill licks at him again, working his fingers inside him in a counterpoint to his mouth. He moans again, louder and more pleading, and a hand finds its way into Bill’s hair, pulling at it desperately. “God, Bill, just fuck me already.”

Well. With an invitation like that, how can he refuse?

Bill needs no further prompting. This body burns with the need to push himself inside, to take his human in a primal, mortal way. He shoves Pine Tree’s legs over his shoulders, and starts pressing in slowly.   
  
It’s almost  _too_  much. The slick, tight pressure of the human’s body surrounds him, and it’s way more intense than Bill anticipated. He shudders, holding himself up with hands planted on either side of his human’s head. Pine Tree’s face is bright red, and his eyes are closed, teeth worrying his wounded lower lip, neck arched back as he makes soft noises of pleasure.

It’s the best thing Bill has seen in ages. He slides in as deeply as he can, memorizing every soft sound his human makes as his face twists in various shapes, each one showing Bill a different kind of pleasure. He draws back and thrusts forward again, and this time Dipper’s mouth gapes open, eyes widening, back arching.

“ _Fuck_ , Bill,” Dipper gasps, and moves back against him, hard. Bill grins as wide as he can. Holy  _hell_ this feels good. He can’t get enough of it. Bill starts fucking his human in earnest, and it’s amazing.

Dipper pulls Bill closer, drawing him deeper by pulling his shoulders in with his legs, and the angle changes slightly. For a second Dipper only arches his back, then he practically lets out a yell, wriggling closer as Bill thrusts into him, small gasps coming from him with each movement.

It’s not often that Bill will admit to a mortal having good ideas, but this is  _fantastic_. Every time he pushes into his human he hears another moan. Dipper’s face makes the best expressions - his mouth open and eyes still shut, panting hard and gasping out the best sounds - and he’s tight and hot and feels incredible, the pleasure is building to something like an explosion, and-

Bill wraps a hand around Dipper’s cock, stroking it quickly, hand still slick with lube, and that pushes his human over the edge.   
  
Dipper shoves himself harder onto Bill’s dick, letting out a wail, his back arching, squirming and clenching and so _hot_ and _tight_ around- and comes. Dipper shudders and twists, breath coming in short, sharp pants. Bill thinks about pulling away, then, irresistibly, shoves himself back in again. It's too close and, and, it’s so _good_ , Bill feels his human moving, can feel the blankness of Dipper's thoughts, overwhelmed with pleasure, and it's-

His arms tremble as he tries to keep himself held up, against this _stupid_ gravity. This warm, trembling, human, gasping open-mouthed beneath him, his face flushed red and still _writhing_ under Bill's thrusts.

A brief, almost perfect moment of blank, endless  _gods, yes **please**_ shudders through his human's thoughts, into this body, magnified through this stupid, _perfect_ human's own release -

Too  _much._ Bill's body shudders, waves of reflected pleasure and physical sensation flooding him, and-

Oh. _Fuck_. This...

Bill pants, blinking rapidly, this body's limbs trembling. He slips Dipper's legs off his shoulders, and collapses, suddenly. He didn't intend to. This feeble human form just gave out, seconds after coming.

It’s kind of pathetic, but it’s also warm, and still shivering with the remnants of pleasure. He feels Dipper’s chest heave under him, taking in breath, then pushing it out. It’s a fast rhythm, slowing as his human calms down. Which is… nice, in a weird way.

They stay like that, Bill draped over his human, for a long moment, before Dipper speaks.  
  
“Uh, so,” Dipper asks, and Bill grunts. He’s comfortable where he is. There’s no reason to get up. “This is a dream, right?”  
  
Bill gives Dipper a thumbs up, then lets his arm drop lazily. “Sure is, kid.”  
  
“So, theoretically, it doesn’t obey the laws of physics. Or biology.”  
  
“Doesn’t have to,” Bill agrees, keeping his eyes closed. Is this what napping is like for humans? He can definitely see the appeal.   
  
“So... we can do that again.” Dipper says. Something in the tone of his voice makes Bill’s eye snap open. He straightens up, and looks at his human. There’s a tentative smile on Dipper's face, and he’s blushing.

Bill grins. This is the best dream he’s ever invaded. And this human is pretty decent, too! Maybe he'll keep him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
